


objects in motion

by megabees



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, beauyasha - Freeform, quality time is a love language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26394751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megabees/pseuds/megabees
Summary: the quiet peace of spending time with someone that you care about is important!
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Comments: 4
Kudos: 134





	objects in motion

Beau is always moving. Whether it’s punching a monster, or bouncing her leg while watching Marion sing, or circling around someone she’s interrogating, she is an object in motion. 

Yasha’s noticed it. The Mighty Nein sleeps together in Caleb’s Hut often enough that she watches how Beau even twitches in her sleep, as if even in sleep, she is running from her problems. Unable to pause even for a moment, because if she were to pause, then she might have to address the issues that plague her, keep her up at night, force her to do better, be better, prove her father wrong. 

Yasha’s got a whole lot of feelings about Thoreau, but that’s besides the point. (he never deserved to have such a good daughter and how can you not love a kid so competent and why would you neglect such an amazing person and man my sword would look so pretty as it runs through your insides but i won’t do that because Beau craves your approval.) Yasha’s not good with words, so she threatens him as they leave the estate, and devotes herself to Beau further. 

It’s funny, Yasha thinks. 

Beau is always in motion, but that day, forcing her to see her father, Beau was statue still. (and again, Yasha isn’t good enough with words to express why they never should have gone to the Lionett Estate, and how they probably could have found the hag through other means, and how close they came to losing one of their members if not for an incredibly dangerous risk that Jester took, and how it was their fault that Beau tried to leave, because they made her see her family when she wasn’t ready.) 

Yasha knows what it’s like to face things before you’re ready. Her entire life seems to be being handed things without the skills to handle them and figuring it out on the fly. Zuala’s death, her wings, Molly’s death, Obann, a random lightning monster on the deck of a ship, all of it given to her with no instruction manual. 

It’s no wonder Beau closed herself off, when forced to see her father. 

Yasha can’t get that image out of her head. Beau, back ramrod straight, facing a past that was not kind to her, with no softness or curves to allow any hint of weakness. Cold, calculating, like an ice queen. 

The thing about ice, though, is that it’s easily melted. And there is no one who knows how to melt your icy exterior than those who raised you. 

Yasha couldn’t help at that moment. Her instincts don’t usually do much talking, unless it’s a threat. Beasts, demons, giant worms, Yasha knows how to fight them. Feelings are much harder to fight. 

Fjord and Caleb do an okay job, in Yasha’s eyes, of reaffirming how important Beau is to them, following the hag. She’s not thrilled that they let it get that far, but she’s mostly mad at herself for not trying to stop them. (yes she was going through her own trauma and yes she had just spent time trying to die in a fighting pit by a frankly, unimpressive opponent, but she didn’t help Beau, so she should be held accountable.) 

From that moment on, Yasha dedicates herself to protecting Beau, and she notices something. 

Beau is always in motion. 

Or at least, Yasha thought she was. When Yasha begins dedicating herself to Beau’s protection, whether it be a slight set of healing hands, or catching her as she swan dives from a cliff, Yasha notices Beau’s stillness much more. 

Beau is still while meditating on the beach. The waves crash onto the shore, and Beau is silent and motionless. The sunset washes her skin in colors of orange and pink and purple, painting her a picture of peace. She looks beautiful, a picturesque vision of tranquility. 

Beau is still when injured. Yasha still replays her sword going into Beau’s chest, unable to stop herself from hurting this woman who has supported and complimented her. She was still on the cathedral floor, and Yasha still has trouble forgiving herself for that. But each time she’s able to give Beau a little boost of healing, bring her out of range of an attack, she hopes to redeem herself further. Beau should never be deathly still, it doesn’t suit her. 

Most importantly, Yasha begins to notice that Beau is still around her. In her arms, Beau doesn’t move. It’s as if she worries that Yasha will drop her or decide she doesn’t want to carry her anymore if she moves. While flying, the only movements Beau makes are gasps of amazement and her eyes tracking the landscape. On watches, they don’t speak much, but there is a comfortable silence in knowing the other person has your back no matter what. When Yasha plays the harp, Beau gives her a form of reverent silence, a respect and kindness that Yasha never got prior to the Mighty Nein. It’s funny to think about how a circus bouncer has played the harp in front of crowds of people, and the courage often only comes from knowing Beau’s support is in the audience somewhere. 

They’re like two notes in harmony, Beau and Yasha. One punches up, the other slices down. Sentinel babes, teammates, the tanks; they’re always paired together. One loud and brash, one quiet and calm. One made for the air, one who finds herself strongest on land. 

Yasha isn’t good with words or people, but she feels at home with the Mighty Nein, and with Beau in particular. There isn’t another chance for her, this is it. She’s been given so many second chances already. A new home is a gift, and perhaps this could be more than just a new home? 

Yasha feels most comfortable in silence. A quiet acknowledgement of safety and enjoying each other's company means that there isn’t a need for talking. Maybe, just maybe, Beau’s stillness around Yasha is contentment. Maybe Beau feels the same way. Maybe there’s something there. 

Yasha lets herself hope.


End file.
